Enchanted  Breaking Dawn Part 1 Rewritten
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: WARNING THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOLIERS OF BREAKING DAWN PART 1 MOVIE.DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW. What if Bella was secretly in love with Carlisle and he in her? What if it was so obvious that no one noticed? Will they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOLIERS OF BREAKING DAWN PART 1 MOVIE AND BOOK DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW.**

Though I have made changes in conversation and the plot it takes place in Breaking dawn and there is** A LOT** of spoilers.  
>Mainly taking out of the actual happenings and conversation in the movie.<br>Almost all of the happenings is from the movie/book, I have written it of the movie and then edited it.

**NONE OF THE MATERIAL USED IS MINE. ALL OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

[Motion]

Things that happen.

"Speaking/Conversation"

_Thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

**Bella POV**

Alice and Rosalie had done my hair and my make up to absolute perfection; I really did think I looked good.

I had gotten on the dress, and it was beautiful, I'd put on my veil with the comb from my mom and dad.

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, I took a nervous breath.

I wanted to marry Edward, of course I did, but I knew that there was a part of me that wanted to call of the wedding and run away.

I love Edward, but he's not the only one I love, but marrying him is the right thing to do. I've pushed these feelings a side for so long.

I heard a soft knock on the door and the door being opened,

[While turning around I said]

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding..."

I realized that it was Carlisle in the door,

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was…" I blushed and smiled as he approached me,

_He looked really handsome,_

"You look absolutely breathtaking Isabella," he said to me,

My heart fluttered. There was something about that guy and his words, the way they fell so elegant from his velvet lips.

And the way he said my name, it made me tingle in my entire body.

"Thank you so much Carlisle," I smiled,

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, not that you need it, but just in case," he smiled at me.

"There is no such thing as too much luck for me" I chuckled,

I sighed,

"Are you nervous Bella?" he asked,

"No, I mean, not really, I guess it's just wedding jitters," I smiled nervously,

"You have nothing to worry about, you are already a part of this family," he smiled,

"Thank you Carlisle," I said,

"Well, I better go, not many minutes left" he smiled and left,

Charlie appeared in the doorway,

"Charlie," Carlisle greeted and moved on,

"Bella you look beautiful," Charlie said,

"Thanks dad," I said,

"Are you ready?" he asked,

"Yes," I smiled.

We walked to the entrance and waited for the music to start,

"Just don't let me fall down," I said, having a good grip on his arm,

"Never," He answered,

The music started and we walked down the aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!<strong>

**I had a difficult time getting started on this, i wanted to make this story a big deal, and i hope i can deliver it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOLIERS OF BREAKING DAWN PART 1 MOVIE AND BOOK DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW.**

Though I have made changes in conversation and the plot it takes place in Breaking dawn and there is** A LOT** of spoilers.  
>Mainly taking out of the actual happenings and conversation in the movie.<br>Almost all of the happenings is from the movie/book, I have written it of the movie and then edited it.

**NONE OF THE MATERIAL USED IS MINE. ALL OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

[Motion]

Things that happen.

"Speaking/Conversation"

_Thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So i skipped the whole wedding and went straight to the party, there are places like this, that i am going to skip.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mrs. Cullen<strong>

**BELLA POV**

I was married, I was Mrs. Cullen. I smiled silly to myself.

I needed a moment to myself so I went to Carlisle's study.

I closed the door and sighed, I felt relieved, relieved that I actually did it.

It was perfect, and Alice had done such a great job.

I stood there for a few moments and looked out the window.

I heard the door open and turned around.

"Oh, Bella…" Carlisle smiled at me,

I smiled, "Hey,"

"So, you escaped?" he grinned,

"I just needed a moment," I said,

"It's fine," he smiled, he walked to stand next to me,

"So, is everything the way you hoped it would be?" he asked me,

"Absolutely, everything is perfect," I smiled,

"You look really happy," he smiled,

"I am, I really am," I said.

And I was, I really was happy, a peaceful kind of happy, I hadn't felt that way since the first time me and Edward had laid on the meadow.

"That's good," he smiled at me,

"You're leaving soon, right?" he asked,

"Yeah, Edward has been real secretive, I have no idea of where we are going," I smiled,

"Have a great trip Bella, you know that you can call me at any time, right?" he said,

"I know, thanks Carlisle," I said.

I left and went upstairs to change into my going-away-outfit.

As Edward and I went out so the car everyone was there to say goodbye to us,

I said goodbye to my mom and dad,

I got in the car,

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked,

We started pulling out of the driveway,

We smiled and waved at everyone,

[As they drove Bella said] "I'm ready,"

Edward smiled at me,

I looked out of the window and I heard a wolf howl…

_Jake…_

We arrived in Rio, we took a walk down the streets where there were hundreds of people and they were all dancing and singing. It was really cool.

We got down to the bay and got on a boat,

"So we're not staying in Rio?" I asked,

"No," Edward said,

"But are we close?" I tried,

"Ha-ha, yeah, it's not that far," he grinned,

We took off,

In the distance I could see an island,

[Edward pointed at the island]

"That right there, is Isle Esme, it was a gift from Carlisle," he said, a smirk on his face,

I smiled, it looked gorgeous,

_Carlisle…_

We arrived at the island, it was so beautiful,

[Edward picks Bella up to carry her over the threshold]

"Is this totally necessary?" I smiled,

"I'm nothing if not traditional." He smiled.

_Let the honeymoon begin._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!<strong>

**So i skipped the wedding, i am gonna skip most of the honeymoon too. I am gonna start next chapter when Bella gets sick and they find out that she is in fact pregnant...**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOLIERS OF BREAKING DAWN PART 1 MOVIE AND BOOK DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW.**

Though I have made changes in conversation and the plot it takes place in Breaking dawn and there is** A LOT** of spoilers.  
>Mainly taking out of the actual happenings and conversation in the movie.<br>Almost all of the happenings is from the movie/book, I have written it of the movie and then edited it.

**NONE OF THE MATERIAL USED IS MINE. ALL OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

[Motion]

Things that happen.

"Speaking/Conversation"

_Thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So i skipped most of the honeymoon, this starts from where Bella wakes up and get something to eat while Edward is out.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Realization<strong>

**BELLA POV**

I went to get something to eat in the kitchen,

I found some chicken, after eating half of it I felt sick,

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

I felt horrible.

[Bella has been throwing up in the bathroom]

"Bella?" Edward asked worried,

"Don't come in here. You don't need to see this," I said,

"In sickness and in health, remember? He smiled at me,

"It must have been the chicken. Will you grab my bag?" I said,

[Edward gets her bag and brings it to her; she sees her box of Tampax and pauses to think]

"What is it?" Edward asked me,

I didn't respond,

"Will you tell me what's going on?" he asked again,

"I'm...I'm late. My period's late," I said,

[She walks over the mirror and looks at her stomach]

"That's impossible. Can this happen?" I said,

[The phone rings and Bella picks it up]

"Are you alright?" Alice asks concerned,

"I'm not one hundred percent sure," I said,

"Why? What's wrong? I just..." Alice trailed off,

"You just what? Alice, what did you see?" I asked he,

"Here's Carlisle," she said,

"Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle asked, I could hear the worry in his voice,

"Carlisle, I know that it's impossible, but I think...I think I'm..." I said,

"What Bella?" he asked,

"Carlisle, I think that I'm pregnant." I said,

Suddenly I felt a movement in my stomach,

"Woh! Carlisle, I swear, something just moved inside me."

[Edward grabs the phone from her]

"Is this even possible?" Edward asked him,

"I don't know," Carlisle responded,

"Get her home Edward," Carlisle said.

Edward hung up the phone and looked at me,

"I'm not gonna let it hurt you. Carlisle will get that thing out" he said strained,

[He got our bags and walks out leaving Bella]

I walked over to the mirror looking at my reflection,

"Thing?" I said to myself…

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!<strong>

**So i skipped most of the honeymoon, i hope that you guys liked this. It is now the time where it starts to get interesting so please put it on 'story alert' so you get an update. I really love reviews it makes me wanna write even more. I write kind of short chapters but then there may be more chapters...**


End file.
